


【Michael×Dean】最后的日子

by Chavela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: Michael最终说服了Dean与他一起“清理”这个“失败”的世界
Relationships: Michael/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文诞生全因作者本人看到Michael附身的Dean鸡er梆硬，情难自制（略略略）  
> 我不允许有人没见过西装革履人模狗样（不是）端庄优雅的Michael丁  
> 正剧（S13、S14）背景  
> SD亲情向，CD友情向  
> 水仙预警  
> 人物黑化  
> NC-17
> 
> 异世界的Michael入侵了Dean所在的世界，但被Jack打伤了容器  
> 为了打败偷取了Jack荣光的Lucifer，Dean将自己的肉体作为新的容器献给了Michael  
> Lucifer死后，Michael拒绝归还Dean的身体，并将他的意识困在了无限的循环中  
> 在Sam和Cass的帮助下，Dean逃出了循环，并将Michael锁在了他的脑子里  
> （以上均为原剧剧情，给没有看过的小伙伴们补个背景）

**00**

> 你要知道，在最后的日子里，困难的时刻会降临在我们身上。那时人们会自私、贪婪、自夸、骄傲、亵渎圣灵，不孝敬父母、不善良、没有信仰、不互爱、不宽恕人、造谣诽谤、缺乏自制、野蛮、嫉善如仇，他们出卖朋友、鲁莽、骄傲自满、爱享乐胜过爱上帝。他们披着宗教的外衣，但是却否认它的权力。
> 
> ——《提摩太后书3:1-17》

**01**

“Hey，来点啤酒？”Sam将一只拧开的El Sol①放到Dean面前。

“Hey，谢了，兄弟。”Dean接过酒，眼神却丝毫没有从电视上放着的《史酷比②》上挪开。

Sam看了看电视里那只会说话的狗，又看了看一脸傻笑的Dean，不露痕迹地皱了皱眉头。

“Dude…You sure you're okay?”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈…噢，我真希望我也能有这么一张一口可以吞下十个派的大嘴巴哈哈哈哈！”Dean看着动画里的Scooby-Doo吞下一个足足有十层的三明治，乐得大笑出声，“啊，笑死我了…哈哈哈…呼……你说什么来着？”

Sam叹了一口气，抽开Dean旁边的那张椅子坐下。

“Dean…你知道，自从那天我们把Michael关在…Well，你脑子里以后……你表现得好像什么都没发生过一样。”

Dean满不在乎地咬了一口手上的冷披萨，就着啤酒胡乱嚼了几口：“嗯唔唔…这不挺好的嘛？说明关得很严，他搞不了事情……难不成你希望他在我脑子里上窜下跳把你哥我折腾成个精神病？”

Sam无奈地看着他一向要强的哥哥：“你知道我不是这个意思，Dean。”

他忧虑地把双手交握在一起，不自觉地揉搓着：“我只是想说…Dean，我知道脑子里有一个随时想要跟你抢夺身体控制权的怪物是什么样的感觉。Believe me, I do. 我只是希望，如果你有任何事情——I mean，任何事情……Talk to me. 我们一起承担。”

Dean又灌了一口酒，终于从说话的狗身上挪开眼，抬起头，迎着弟弟湿润的眼眶：

“OK…First of all，那不是什么随随便便简简单单的‘怪物’，Sam——那是一个God knows what's wrong with him的魔化大天使。Secondly，他已经被我关起来了，而我现在感觉很好，暂时还用不着你替我哭坟，so stop looking at me with your teary puppy eyes，Sammy Girl！And lastly…”Dean露出一个宽心的微笑，“Of course I will, little brother.”

Sam舒了一口气，有些不好意思地抹了一下自己有些泛红的眼角：“好吧…好吧……那就好。”

Dean把屁股从椅子上抬起来，站起身伸了个巨大的懒腰：“啊mmm——And now your big brother's going out for a ride! 需要我帮你带些什么回来吗，Sammy Girl？糖？巧克力？素食培根？”

他露出一个贱贱的笑容。

_呵。_

_我就知道这个jerk不值得我关心。_

Sam在心里默默MMP。

“不，我什么都不用…And **you** really need to stop calling me 'Sammy Girl', dude!!!”

Dean好笑地摸了一把濒临炸毛的自家弟弟头顶：“好啦好啦…算我的错，嗯？”

他踮起脚，在Sam额上落下一个吻：

“Thank you for always being there for me, brother.”

Sam： _……_

还是Sam： _？？？？？_

依然是Sam： _夭寿啦！！！我家哥哥突然转性变温柔了！我好害怕嘤嘤嘤！…是被恶魔附身了吗？？？_

死不瞑目的地狱gay王： _草！你不要侮辱我们恶魔！！！（失去灵魂的空洞围笑.jpg）_

**02**

Dean开着他的宝贝Impala行驶在乡间的小路上。

他已经很久没有像现在这样放松过了。

_自从Lucifer那个混蛋搞出那么一钩子破事儿……_

他嗤笑了一声。

_……_ _好在他已经死透了。_

_而Sam, Mom, Cass, Jack…他们都还好好地活着。_

_Apocalypse World_ _的Bobby和Charlie可以在这里开始新的生活。_

_甚至连Rowena和讨人厌的Ketch也成了患难与共的“战友”。_

Dean想着，不免感叹命运的无常。

_那么现在…就只剩下一件事……_

他握紧了方向盘。

_——Michael._

在他成功将Michael锁在自己脑子里之后，Billie③曾来找过他一次。

她说Death's Library里记录他死亡的卷宗发生了变化，所有结局都预示着Michael会突破他的束缚，占据他的身体，让战争席卷这个世界，将世间的一切撕成碎片——末日降临。

她说这是他们不听劝告多次时空穿越的后果。

但Dean不后悔。

“…所有结局都是如此——除了这一个。”

Dean从Billie手中接过那唯一一个写着“Happy Ending”的卷册，暗自下了决心。

_这没什么大不了的……不过就是躺进一个刻满封印的棺材④，再让人把棺材丢进太平洋，永生永世跟一个疯了的大天使关在一起而已。_

_真的没什么大不了的。_

_……_ _如果这能拯救世界的话。_

Dean将Impala的油门一踩到底，在一马平川的乡间公路上释放最后的放纵。

_我唯一感到遗憾的，只是没有更多时间，跟所有我爱之人依依道一声“再见”。_

**03**

Dean回到地堡的时候已经是傍晚了。

Mary破天荒地亲自下厨给大家做了起司通心粉。

Dean对此的评价是：“虽然味道不怎么样，但好歹没让人吃坏肚子。”

Mary用脑门上一记爆栗回应了他的评价。

Dean夸张地“嗷”了一声，揉着头暗暗打量四周，希望没人看见刚才那出“惨剧”——Sam正兴致勃勃地和Charlie讨论着什么，Cass和Jack一派“父慈子孝”地拼着乐高（Dean： _讲真你们从哪儿找出来的？_ ），Ketch和Rowena正在眉来眼去，异世界的Bobby自告奋勇要同Mary一起收拾盘子……

没有人注意到刚刚发生了什么。

_没有我…他们也能过得很好。_

Dean释怀地笑了。

**04**

_你即是我。_

_我即是你。_

_我们骨血相溶，不分彼此。_

_来吧，我的肉身。_

_我的灵。_

_我的欲。_

_我的剑⑤。_

_将你的肉体献祭予我——_

_我们必使好的繁衍，不好的终结。_

_**You**. And **I**._

_We are **the** warriors._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①《Supernatural》中经常出现的一款啤酒品牌  
> ②即《Scooby-Doo》，Dean喜欢的一部动画，主角是一只会说话的狗，《Supernatural》S13E16一集中有与这部动画的联动  
> ③之前被Cass杀死的死神Billie升级成为了Death，并向Dean展示了记录着他各种死法的图书馆  
> ④Ma'lak Box，传说中能将几乎所有生物封印的棺椁，尤其针对大天使  
> ⑤《Supernatural》设定Dean是Michael的容器，即是他的剑


	2. Chapter 2

**05**

Dean惊喘着从睡梦中醒来。

他瞪大眼睛坐在床上，手心无意识地撑在柔软厚实的床垫上。

他向后摸了摸，又紧紧抓住身下的床单——

_是真的…是真的…… **这里** 是真的。_

他在心里默念了几遍，深呼了一口气，准备重新躺下睡觉。

“看来你是真的不太想见到我，huh？”

Dean一个激灵，迅速摸出藏在枕头下的大天使刃怒视着墙角那道黑影。

“别这么激动嘛。”

Michael缓缓从阴影中走出。

“你 **邀请** 我 **进入** 你的皮囊的时候可是挺 **主动** 的……”

他的脸上带着一丝似有似无的笑意。

Dean艰难地咽了一口唾沫。

“不…这不是真的。这是我的幻觉…我的幻觉……”

他自我安慰般地低声重复着。

“噢…这可真是伤人……”

Michael轻轻呢喃着靠近Dean，近到Dean甚至可以看清他与自己一模一样的那张脸上卷翘的睫毛。

“你 **知道** 我就在这里…不是吗？”

Dean屏住呼吸，一动不动地盯着Michael的眼睛，没有说话。

Michael伸出一只手，隔着湿冷的空气近乎温柔地抚摸Dean的轮廓。

“Wherever you are…I'm **always** with you, Dean. You can't lock me up forever.”

Dean在他的手指快要触到睡衣领口的时候一颤。

_Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!_

他在脑海里不停加固困住Michael的那道门锁。

_Come on!!!_

Michael像是感觉到了他在做什么，遗憾地收回了手。

“……没关系。我会 **等** 你。”

他说。

白光一闪，他消失在Dean眼前。

**06**

Dean又梦到了他将自己作为容器献给Michael的那一天。

“I'm your sword! I'm your perfect vessel! Take me, beat Lucifer, and save my brother!!!”

他这样冲Michael大吼道。

来自异世界的大天使不但没有恼怒于他命令式的语气，反而勾起嘴角饶有兴致地用他身着的容器那双流血的眼睛上下打量了他一番。

“Well…”

他用一种可以称得上是愉悦的语调应许了Dean的“请求”。

“我想我难以拒绝。”

_就是那副笑容……_

_那副该死的、惹人厌的、好像什么事情都在他掌控之中的笑容！_

Dean想如果他能重新回到那一刻，他一定会当场给那个该死的大天使一拳，打掉他的门牙，让他再也没有办法露出那种讨厌的笑容！

_那个杀千刀的笑容！_

_在他说什么“要使容器发挥最大威力必须要灵魂与肉体的双重献祭”的狗屁时，脸上也是这副欠揍的笑容！_

他就是带着这样的笑容占据了Dean的肉身，带着这样的笑容捆缚了Dean的灵魂……

他带着这样的笑容将Dean完完全全地打开，蛮横地在他的身体——不，是灵体里横冲直撞。

Dean被他又快又狠的肏弄干得连话都说不上来，思绪只能断断续续地在回忆中飘荡。

他迷迷糊糊地记得有一次他跟Sam去了这么一家高档法国餐厅——为了从一位法裔贵族女士手中弄到一块『圣人之骸』。

那是他人生中第一次对付生牡蛎这种东西。

他就像是个青春期的莽撞小子那样拿刀用力在牡蛎的两片贝壳中间捣来捣去，把里面的肉划得稀烂，汁水顺着缝隙流露出来。

年长的妇人一边优雅地用刀尖探进壳缝，细细割断里面两片柔软的闭壳肌①，一边用不赞同的目光射向Dean，控诉他邋遢粗鲁的吃相。

当时的Dean只是不在意地耸耸肩，丢下依然紧闭的牡蛎壳转而攻向一旁肥美的烟熏鹅肝，把和妇人交涉的问题毫无愧疚地全部留给Sam。

而现在——

_草……再给我一次机会，我一定好好对待那只该死的牡蛎！！！_

Dean在心里发出一声哀鸣。

“说真的，Dean，你在我肏你的时候竟然还有心思想吃的？”

伏在Dean身上的Michael撑起上半身，掐住Dean的下巴不满地审视他的脸。

“……还是说…我还不够努力，嗯？”

他眯起眼睛，退了出去，像翻砧板上的死鱼一样不客气地把Dean翻了个面，又沉下身子，猛地凿进Dean里面，快速耸动起来。

“草！啊——草！…你慢点！！！”

Dean反射性地弓起身子——反而让他的屁股朝Michael靠得更拢了。

“我还以为你会 **希望** 我再快点…”

Michael凉凉的声音从Dean头顶传来。

“毕竟…你的小Sammy还等着 **我** 去救他……不是吗？”

**07**

Dean再一次从梦中醒来。

——天亮了。

他抬起一只手臂搭在脸上，挡住透过窗帘缝隙射进来的日光。

可能还是觉得刺眼，他烦躁地转了个身子，将头裹进了厚实的被子里。

……良久，被窝里发出一阵微弱的呜咽。

Dean从里面钻出来，绝望地摊开手指。

——上面是一层粘稠的白浊。

**08**

“Hey, Mom. Hey, Sammy.”

Dean无精打采地跟Mary和Sam打了声招呼，晕乎乎地摁下咖啡机的开关。

“Oh my god - Dean!”

Mary惊叫着打翻了桌上的牛奶。

“怎…怎么了？”

Dean迷迷糊糊地看向惊慌失措的妈妈。

“Dean…你忘了加水。”

Sam含蓄地指了指Dean面前的咖啡机。

“你不会想毁掉我们唯一的咖啡机吧？”

“噢……噢！！！”

Dean后知后觉地拍了下脑袋，赶紧关掉了咖啡机的电源。

Sam和Mary忧心忡忡地看着他。

“Dude…你没事吧？”

Sam的额头上又堆起一叠皱纹——每次他皱眉的时候它们就会跑出来——这在Dean看来有点好笑。

——然后他就笑出了声。

“哈哈哈……没事没事！我能有什么事？”

Sam和Mary交换了一个疑惑的表情。

Mary叹了口气。

“Dean，我们是家人。 **无论** 有什么困扰着你，我们都可以一起解决……”

“我知道，Mom…我知道。”

Dean打断了她。

“我只是……有些累。昨晚没睡好。你知道…亚洲辣妹之类的……”

“Dude，认真的吗？你的黑眼圈literally要掉下来了！”

“行了行了！我知道了！别喊那么大声，Sammy Girl！这只是每个正常成年男人都需要的一点小乐趣而已，我保证我没有参加任何奇怪的多人运动②，好吗？！！”

“……”

Sam无言以对。

“……什么多人运动？”

Mary好奇地问道。

“……Mom，就…别问。求你。”

Dean无奈地撑住额头。

Mary在面色尴尬的两兄弟之间来回打量一阵，耸了耸肩。

“好吧……男孩子之间的秘密。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①软体动物门双壳纲生物上用来控制两侧外壳开合的肌肉  
> ②结、合、时、事


End file.
